This invention relates to a rollers"" position moving device for a sand belt machine, particularly to one moving rollers"" position laterally back and forth to make the surface of a processed work more glossy than conventional machines do.
Conventional sand belt machines generally have a motor driving rollers with sand bands wound around to carrying out grinding by sand, but the rollers with the sand bands only rotate in one-way, hardly to grind a processed work perfectly to let its outer surface smooth and glossy. In addition, provided a work to be ground should have any projections, the sand belt might be easily partially scarred because of one-way rotation of the rollers with the sand bands. Should the operator of the sand belt machine not find out that occasion, letting the rollers continue to rotate, then the work being ground may have the same position not ground at all. So the conventional sand band machines are not ideal to use.
The objective of the invention is to offer a rollers"" position moving device for a sand belt machine, which can move the rollers of the machine laterally back and forth during rotating so as to perform comparatively good grinding and to reduce potential damage on a work being ground.